Todo contigo
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Angela reescribe una cancion de Vicentico a pedido de Temperance. Seeley descubre la cancion y piensa que ella se ha enamorado de alguien mas. No va a dejarla ir sin confesarle sus sentimientos y hacerle ver que la ama a pesar de todo.


Booth ingreso a la oficina de Brennan para informarle que tenian un nuevo caso. Desde ese dia en el bar, despues que Hannah se fue, las cosas entre ellos estaban volviendo a la normalidad lentamente. El venia a recogerla para almorzar, para cenar y la llevaba a su casa despues de pedir comida thai por delivery. Ella pasaba los fines de semana con los chicos Booth metida en la piscina o de paseo por Washington DC. Angela decia que nunca los habia visto tan juntos y felices paseando como una familia con el pequeño tigre.

Asi que Seeley Booth estaba feliz y de muy buen humor cuando paso esa tarde por su antropologa favorita para informarle que tenia un cuerpo muerto para ella. Un presunto homcidio en ciernes y un dia mas con la mujer que estaba recuperando poco a poco.

\- Bones, tenemos un caso! - no obtuvo respuesta y se inquieto - Bones? Oh de seguro estas en el limbo mirando unos huesos - dijo a punto de dirigirse hacia alla cuando vio la laptop encendida y un texto en la pantalla. Decidio dar un rapido vistazo. Era un mail de Angela.

Sweety

Te envio tu encargo de la cancion a la inversa. Realmente es demasiado personal lo que estas haciendo y me alegro mucho por ti. Has dejado caer tus barreras y restricciones por amor y creeme que este es el paso definitivo aunque yo hubiera preferido que se la cantes al oido en una cena intima y termines las estrofas en la cama... jajaja.

Creeme que si no entiende esta indirecta mas que directa me va a decepcionar mucho. Tiene pinta de hombre inteligente y despierto, asi que de seguro entendera muy bien el mensaje.

Todas las buenas vibras del mundo Sweety. Tienes que contarme todos los detalles picantes!

Angela M H

 _ **Algo conmigo**_

 _ **No hace falta que me digas**_

 _ **Que te mueres por tener algo conmigo.**_

 _ **Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te cuesta ser mi amigo?**_

 _ **Ya no puedes acercarte a mi boca sin mirarme de una manera loca.**_

 _ **Ya no me molesta que controles mi vida.**_

 _ **Que averigues quien me besa y quien me abriga.**_

 _ **No hace falta que me digas**_

 _ **Que te mueres por tener algo conmigo.**_

 _ **Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te cuesta ser mi amigo?**_

 _ **Ademas, ahora vives espiando.**_

 _ **Dia y noche mi llegar adivinando.**_

 _ **Y llegas, con cualquier excusa a la puerta de mi casa.**_

 _ **Se que te quedan muy pocos caminos.**_

 _ **Y aunque pueda parecerme un desatino.**_

 _ **No quisiera que te vayas sin tener... algo conmigo.**_

 _ **No hace falta que me digas**_

 _ **Que te mueres por tener algo conmigo.**_

 _ **Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te cuesta ser mi amigo?**_

 _ **Ya no puedes acercarte a mi boca sin mirarme de una manera loca.**_

 _ **Se que te quedan muy pocos caminos.**_

 _ **Y aunque pueda parecerme un desatino.**_

 _ **No quisiera que te vayas sin tener... algo conmigo...**_

La cancion entera se le atoro en la garganta a Seeley Joseph Booth. Bones dedicando una cancion? A un hombre? Y lo mas importante, quien rayos era ese hombre? El creyo que estaban llendo por bien camino. Lento pero seguro. Su cercania era mas que innegable, tanto asi que hasta Rebecca le habia preguntado cuando era la fiesta de compromiso para ir comprando su vestido. Max le habia dicho yerno en un par de ocasiones y luego se habia reido palmeandole la espalda. Parker y las hijas de Russ se trataban como primos.

Incluso hace unos dias cuando la acompañaba a su casa despues de pasar por el supermercado y hacer unas compras; ella trastablillo por el peso de las bolsas que cargaba y el la cogio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para que no cayera al suelo. No pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios que termino tan rapido como empezo pero al contrario de lo que el creia, ella no estaba para nada molesta. Al despedirse, ella le devolvio el beso fugazmente y el se fue con una sonrisa boba que le duro hasta su casa.

Y ahora resulta que ella tenia un romance escondido y que le importaba tanto como para dejar la racionalidad guardada en un cajon! Y Angela la apoyaba! Bueno, para ser sinceros, eso no era ninguna novedad. Angela la apoyaria asi saliera con HellBoy con tal de verla acompañada y emparejada.

Y Angela decia en el mail que ella estaba cambiando por amor? Bones estaba enamorada? Booth empezo a respirar para calmarse o le iba a dar algo. Habia esperado demasiado tiempo? Su relacion con Hannah debilito definitivamente los sentimientos de Bones hacia el? Tenia que sentarse o se iba a ir de espaldas al suelo. Angela afirmaba que el hombre era inteligente asi que de seguro era uno de los Jefes del Jeffersonian o un nerd de otro lado que la pretendia con exito.

No! No podia perderla ahora! No lo iba a permitir! Habia puesto todo en juego por ella, aunque supuso que la habia lastimado demasiado con su negativa cuando ella le confeso sus sentimientos. Debio mandar todo al carajo, parar el auto y besarla hasta que se le acabara la vida. Ahora parecia que la oportunidad perdida le pasaba la factura con creces. Ella habia decidido avanzar al ver su lenta reaccion.

\- Booth! Estas aqui! Tenemos un caso? - dijo ingresando a su oficina y sonriendole.

\- Ehhhh... si, tenemos un caso, Brennan. Te espero en la camioneta.

\- Que?! - dijo ella sorprendida - porque me llamas Brennan? - trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero el rehuyo su mirada volteando hacia la puerta. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a voltearse y mirarla. Cogio su rostro entre sus manos - Tu siempre me llamas Bones... tienes algo importante que decirme?

\- Prefiero demostrartelo - la cogio por la cintura y la beso con pasion desbordada. Ya no le importaba nada mas que hacerle sentir que el la amaba mas que a nada en este planeta y que nadie mas podia hacerlo tal como el.

Ella se sorprendio al inicio pero luego le correspondio con igual intensidad, entrelazando sus manos detras de su cuello mientras el la atraia mas estrechamente y empezaba a acariciar la piel de su espalda ingresando sus manos debajo de la blusa.

\- Espera! - dijo ella apartandose. Lo transporto hasta un pasado no muy lejano a las afueras del Edificio Hoover. Otro beso y otra negativa. Vio que ella se acercaba a la puerta y penso que debia ser el quien deberia retirarse.

\- No, soy yo quien debe...

\- Cerrar la puerta? - dijo ella cerrando y echando llave - a tanto llega tu caracteristica de macho alfa? - esta vez fue ella quien inicio el beso y cuando empezo a desabotonar su camisa, el cerebro de Seeley reacciono y detuvo el beso aunque sin alejarse ni dejar de abrazarla.

\- Que estamos haciendo? - le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

\- Estamos en el preambulo - dijo ella mirandolo fijamente - en los juegos previos antes de hacer el amor. O no deseas hacerlo?

\- Si! Claro que si, pero...

\- Todavia extrañas a Hannah... - dijo soltandolo y llendo hacia su escritorio - lo siento Booth. No debi presionarte a algo para lo que obviamente todavia no estas listo... y quiza nunca lo estes - lo ultimo lo dijo dolida y en voz baja.

Esa reaccion saco a Seeley de su inmovilidad y fue hacia el escritorio de ella para aclarar el asunto de Hannah de una vez por todas. Ademas necesitaba saber a quien iba dirigida la cancion que Angela reescribio. Se acerco despacio cogiendo su mano. Ella volvio a mirarlo y el vio que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se reprocho en silencio por hacerla llorar y la abrazo.

\- Bones... Temperance yo ya no siento nada por Hannah. En realidad nunca llegue a amarla como te amo a ti - lo habia dicho sin pensar y cerro los ojos. Penso que se separaria de el, que lo echaria de su oficina y de su vida inmediatamente. Ella una mujer a la cual no le gustaban las complicaciones. La verdad era simple y llana para ella pero para el resto de los mortales, las cosas a veces no eran tan faciles o tan simples de decir.

\- Me amas?! - dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos - pero...

\- Ya se que me vas a decir que el amor son solo sustancias quimicas segregadas por el cerebro y otras glandulas adicionales. Que en realidad es una fantasia creada por la serotonina y la melatonina para que uno se sienta enamorado. Una trampa del encefalo.

\- Bueno yo...

\- Tambien se que me diras que hace unos meses me dijiste lo mismo - la interrumpio. Si no le decia todo en ese momento quiza ya no habria tiempo y ella eligiria a otro hombre sin saber toda la verdad - bueno no con esas palabras pero significaba lo mismo... y yo te rechace sin compasion y sin miramientos diciendote una reverenda estupidez - bajo la mirada - pense que debia ser caballero con ella y termine siendo un patan contigo. Me comporte peor que cualquiera de tus ex novios o de los pretendientes de los cuales, se suponia, yo te protegia - una sonrisa ironica se dibujo en su rostro y movio la cabeza - y fui yo quien termino rompiendote el corazon en pedazos. No sabes cuanto he deseado retroceder el tiempo y contestarte de manera totalmente diferente.

\- Me volvi impermeable... - le confeso ella. Al ver su cara de confusion decidio explicarse - el dolor puede llegar pero ya no queda, pasa y se va. Lo que yo queria decirte...

\- Claro. Se que yo ya pase en tu vida y que esto son solo los resagos de la pasion que pudo ser y no fue entre nosotros... - tomo aire. El era el jugador, el apostador, el gambler. Iba a decirselo y se jugaria el todo por el todo, otra vez - Temperance yo te amo. He sido un idiota y un imbecil al alejarte de mi vida. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que si puedes ser feliz conmigo!

\- Estas dispuesto a que yo pueda hacerte daño? Romperte el corazon? Metaforicamente hablando, claro. Que un dia te diga que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no pude llegar a amarte como tu lo deseas? Estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

\- SI! - le dijo el casi gritando - estoy dispuesto a todo eso y mas por ti! He matado y me deje matar por ti - el recuerdo del balazo en el karaoke paso flotando sobre ellos - Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que no te equivocas al apostar esta vez por mi! Por nosotros!

\- Ok. Quiero que leas algo.

Temperance saco una hoja de su escritorio y se la dio para que pueda leerla.

Booth cogio la hoja y vio la primeras frases. Sonrio.

 _ **No hace falta que me digas**_

 _ **Que te mueres por tener algo conmigo...**_

\- Ven - le dijo abrazandola y dejando la hoja en el escritorio - ya lo lei y...

\- Ya lo leiste? - dijo asombrada - pero ni siquiera lo has tenido en las manos por un minuto.

\- Dame un solo segundo - saco su movil y busco algo - luego lo dejo en el escritorio y le susurro al oido.

\- Bailas conmigo?

\- Me encantaria pero no hay musica...

Los acordes de la cancion de Vicentico empezaron a sonar desde el movil de Seeley y la cogio de la cintura para bailar con ella y cantarle al oido.

 _ **No hace falta que te diga**_

 _ **Que me muero por tener algo contigo**_

 _ **Y es que ya te diste cuenta lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo.**_

 _ **Ahora ya puedo acercarme a tu boca y besartela de una manera loca.**_

 _ **Se que ya no te molesta que controle tu vida.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora solo yo te beso y yo te abrigo.**_

 _ **No hace falta que te diga**_

 _ **Que me muero por tener algo contigo**_

 _ **Y es que ya te diste cuenta lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo.**_

 _ **Ya no tengo que vivir espiando.**_

 _ **Ni dia y noche tu llegar adivinando.**_

 _ **Ya no tengo excusas porque vivo contigo en tu casa.**_

 _ **Solo me queda un unico camino.**_

 _ **Se que esto no te parece un desatino.**_

 _ **Te juro que me muero por tener TODO CONTIGO!**_


End file.
